User talk:Callum5011
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Callum5011! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you ever need support or if you just want to chat with some users, feel free to visit our IRC channel. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Remember, this wiki is not a forum, it is an encyclopedia. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Please refrain from actually discussing about the subject in hand on talk pages, and do that in Forums. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your for editing at this wiki. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 23:26, February 3, 2010 CP Agents HQ MESSAGE Hello! A Message has been sent by Friscopolice to you. Welcome to the Cp agents HQ! if you like to join click the link. Thank you for joining! Other wise Ignore this message if this is buging you Thank you! PSA HQ --Friscopolice. 19:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) CP Agents HQ MESSAGE Hello And Welcome to The Cp HQ! Thank you for joining! You May Now Edit! your Rank: HQ Admin Power: Hq Admin Make Sure you Follow all rules before starting: 1. No Spam 2. Follow Leaders 3. Have Fun! If you need anything message me on talk page. Messages of the weeek: Hq To do List: Clean up my Hq Page